How About I Make it up to You?
by silverserein
Summary: Mikoto Suoh x Fem!Reader lemon. Originally wrote on /blog/imagineverything-anything


Originally wrote on blog/imagineverything-anything please follow and support mine and my friend's imagines blog for more!

* * *

All the members of Homra sit around lazily; some talking and some on their phones. You were a part of the some on their phones. With ear buds in your ears blasting music, you couldn't come close to hearing anyone around you or their conversations.

You sit on the left side of the couch, your legs and feet tucked comfortably on the same cushion as the rest of your body. On the right side of the couch sat Mikoto Suoh, also known as the Red King of Homra.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the couch cause Mikoto to open his eyes and awaken from his light sleep. Yata stood blushing and avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Okay, so not to be weird or anything but none of the other guys will answer my question and you're kind of the last guy to ask," Yata says quickly, obviously embarrassed by the whole ordeal in general, but even more embarrassed by the fact he's asking his king this question.

Mikoto stared at him, an eyebrow raised and a face telling him to go on.

Yata slammed his eyes shut, hoping to not see the judgment in Mikoto's face, "How do you kiss a girl?"

The question was loud and fast, Yata's words running together and also drawing the attention of his fellow Homra comrades. They all stared at Mikoto curiously and at Yata while trying to hold back laughter.

Mikoto's opened his mouth, his deep voice filling the quietness in the bar, "Well," he paused, his eyes flickering over to you, who was completely oblivious to the whole situation, "why don't I just show you?"

Everyone stared at him, confused, not understanding what he meant. In one swift movement, the arm Mikoto had resting behind your head pulled you into his lap. Your ear buds fell out and a small yelp of confusion and surprise escaped your mouth. Mikoto smirked at your confused state and quickly pushed down your head with the hand he pulled you over with, colliding his lips with yours.

Everyone stared in shock, Yata was bright red, no one saw this coming or even suspected Mikoto would do something like that.

Your eyes were wide open from shock while Mikoto's were closed with pleasure. His lips moved against yours, but yours stayed still and unmoving. The kiss ended only a few seconds after it started. Mikoto let go of your head and opened his eyes. Everyone, especially him, stared at you wondering what your reaction would be.

Your head spun around with thoughts and emotions. You were shocked and confused. Of course you liked it, you had been attracted to your king for some time now but you had never made it obvious or acted on it. Was this a joke? Why would he to that? What angle is he playing at? More thoughts and emotions spun around, all becoming too much for you to handle.

In a split second you were up from his lap and running to the bathroom, barely able to pull your hair back as your stomach forced your last meal into the toilet.

Mikoto's face twisted into shock at your reaction. His cheeks burning red with embarrassment. His had never expected that, none of them did. As the loud sounds of you throwing up filled the awkward silence, Yata slowly turned around and looked at him with a face of laughter.

"Well, I won't be taking your advice any time soon!" He chuckled, his chuckle soon turning into a laughing fit. Soon everyone joined, laughing at Mikoto. His cheeks got even redder but his face filled with anger. Without saying anything, he got up and walked upstairs to his room.

He closed his door and flopped onto his bed. His arms rested on his face, hiding his embarrassment.

He couldn't believe what just happened. He had expected something different. He had been thinking of how to make a move on you for awhile now, and he was sure that you liked him back.

But after what just happened, Mikoto never wants to show his face, especially in front of you, ever again.

After five agonizing minutes of puking, you were quick to brush your teeth. The taste of puke in your mouth only made you want to puke even more, but there was nothing else to puke up so it'd just be you hunched over the toilet as your stomach desperately tried to force anything and everything out. Overall, it'd be painful.

Realizing you had small stains of puke on your shirt and gross smelling liquid in your hair, you were desperate for a shower. Not wanting to go out there to get your clothes because Mikoto would probably still be out there and you weren't ready to face the embarrassment just yet, you barely poked your head out the door and searched for the closest person to avoid drawing attention to yourself.

Luckily for you, it was Yata who had been standing only a foot away from the incident earlier.

You closed your eyes and calmed your breaths. "Yata," you hissed underneath your breath, hoping to grab his attention but he was too busy taping away at his phone. You rolled your eyes.

"Yata," you said slightly louder this time and snapped your fingers. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked over at you, "What?"

"I need to take a shower but I don't have any clothes and I don't want to get them," you explained.

"Why not?"

"Because. Please? I just need a new shirt and pants," you blinked your eyes rapidly sending him into a blushing state of annoyance.

"Fine, you owe me though," he said finally, leaving to get your clothes. You sighed and quietly shut the door. You were glad you had ran into the private bathroom that had a shower in it instead of the public bar bathroom.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and you only opened the door just enough for Yata to slip the clothes in.

"I didn't have any idea what you wanted or where to find it," he paused, remembering himself accidentally opening your underwear drawer so after that he didn't want to look anywhere else because he couldn't really think straight, "so I just grabbed some of mine. They'll be a little baggy."

"Yeah, okay, just give them to me I feel disgusting," you said grabbing the clothes from him, "thanks."

Yata was right, the clothes were a little baggy but it was better than your puke stained clothes. Your hair was wet but you didn't bother trying to dry it anymore. You just wanted to sleep and forget about today. Mikoto would probably never talk or look at you again. You slowly exit the bathroom, avoiding any eye contact. You did sweep over the room with your eyes earlier and noticed that Mikoto was no longer in the bar. He probably went up to his room or on a sigh as you walked up the stairs. This day was just terrible, why did you have to go and throw up? He probably thinks your disgusting. You walk up the last of the stairs and glance over at Mikoto's room.

Should you go in and apologize? Just straighten things out so you both won't have to go out of your way to avoid each other? Honestly, its better to just get it over with so you both can move on and forget about it.

You close your eyes, trying to think of what you're going to say to him. When you open them, you're already standing by his door. Taking a deep breath in, you bring your hand up and knock.

Mikoto glanced at the door, taking a long drag out of his cigarette. "Come in." He expected it to be one of the guys, to make a joke or reassure him or something, not this. Not you.

You stood at his door, looking awkwardly at the floor, your fingers nervously playing this the end of your baggy shirt. Your hair is dripping wet, so he assumes you must've just gotten out of the shower. The door closes shut behind you and suddenly the tension in the air thickens. You hesitantly walk over the the side of the bed and sit next to Mikoto, who just looks forward while smoking a cigarette. You both sit there in silence until Mikoto takes one last breath of smoke and puts it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. Him, obviously not wanting to be the first to speak up, you decide to start.

"I'm sorry," you start, looking at him with wide eyes, "but why?"

Mikoto only stared forward, not wanting to face you. He couldn't. He could see you from his peripheral vision, your wide eyes seeming to burn into his skin.

You sigh, realizing he wasn't going to speak to you. You look down, think of what you should do next.

"How about I make it up to you?"

This caused him to look at you, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You look up at him, his fierce eyes showing no emotion, and his face calm.

In a swift movement, you had your hands gripped onto his broad shoulders, and your body on his lap, your knees trapping his hips. You gulped down whatever nervousness and doubt you had and leaned forward.

It was soft and slow at first, him being surprised by your daring actions and you being unsure. But it evolved quickly. Your hands tangled into his red locks and his fingers digging into your waist, pulling you closer and closer as if you would disappear any second. Your lips moving on their own as your hands slid down to the hem of his shirt, tugging at it lightly.

Getting the message, he pulled away briefly and rushed to lift his tight white T-shirt off his pounding, hot body. He instantly reunited his lips with yours, the kisses becoming hot and wet. You could feel the intense heat radiating off his skin, surrounding your body with an unknown warmth.

His hands moved sneakily, lifting the bottom of your shirt just enough to expose your stomach. Not wasting any time, you pulled away and ripped the baggy shirt off your body. Mikoto felt relieved that you had gotten rid of Yata's shirt, the unfamiliar jealously tugging at his emotions gone.

His eyes roamed over your body, over your plain black bra that restricted him from feeling your attention drawing breasts. You gently pushed him down onto the bed, feeling his already hardening member through his jeans.

He obliged, closing his eyes as your lips roamed his upper body. Licking, sucking, teasing him in places that made him groan. You smiled against his abs, pleased by his reaction. You mouth moved up to his neck, sucking hard on his exposed skin.

Mikoto could feel his manhood throb, aching desperately for your body. As if you had read his thoughts, your fingers slid down, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He flipped you over on your back immediately. You lie helplessly under him, watching as he kicked off his jeans. As soon as they were gone, his hands quickly yanked off the baggy basketball shorts Yata gave you. That act was done so quickly and angrily, you smirked at him, realizing his jealously.

His wet lips met yours, sliding down to your neck, sucking harshly at the side, leaving his mark for all to see. You moaned softly as his lips kissed their way down to your black underwear. He paused, then moved up, his arms moving under your back, lifting you up. You moved at his desire and watched his eyes as he easily unclasped your bra.

You blinked, biting your lip as you watched intensely for his reaction. Your whole upper body was now exposed to him, he breathed silently as he took it all in. What was actually seconds seemed like hours, days even, until you saw a reaction. The corners of his lips tugged up shyly, allowing you to relax and smile to yourself. He moved slowly, patiently, enough to keep you nervous and your mind to swirl with thoughts. His callused hands wrapped around each breast, moving and massaging them gently. You gasped quietly at the sensation. It wasn't long until he could feel your nipples hardening beneath his palms, and your reaction making him smirk.

His hands stopped abruptly, allowing you to catch your breath. You wanted him. You wanted him earlier, but now you wanted him desperately. Your body cried for his touch. Your hands reach out for his face, but his quickly stopped you. You look at him in confusion, but his face remained normal as he lays you back down on your back. He was pushing his limit of self control, he knew it too, but the sight of you helpless and desperate for him pleased him greatly, and that's all he really wanted. You lying beneath him with your eyes gazing at him with red hot passion and lust. Your body burning like fire as it savored his every touch and then hungered for more.

His lips met yours once again with eagerness as his fingertips moved up and down your sides, warm to the touch as he tapped into his red fiery power only slightly to stimulate you even more. He smirked against your lips as your body shivered with anticipation. Nervous and excited goosebumps raised on your skin as he pulled away leaving you to wonder what was next.

He ran his lips back down your stomach while his skilled fingers moved swiftly to tug down the last piece of clothing that was keeping your lustful perfect body from him. Your eyes met his as his mouth moved at an agonizing speed down to your most private area.

Your back immediately arched as soon as his mouth touched and sucked your clit, sending waves of tingling pleasure through your body. His callused hand reached up and grabbed your left breast as his thumb brushed small circles on your already hardened nipple just as his tongue entered you. You gasped with pleasure as his tongue moved skillfully inside you.

You moaned and gasped his name each time he hit your sweet spot. The sounds that escaped your lips pleased him as he encouraged you to moan as loud as you could with the movement of his tongue. You could feel the sensation and pleasure build up quickly and your vision blurred. Mikoto was eager to finish as his own needs were starting to burst with desire. He gave one last swirl of the tongue inside you and triggered your release.

You panted as he licked up the aftermath of your pleasure. You were still panting with your eyes shut that you didn't even notice him peeling off his boxers leaving him completely naked. Your forehead was dripping with sweat when you opened your eyes to gaze at his toned hard body. His disheveled hair blazed red. His muscles clenched with excitement. He moved towards you slowly and you tried you best to catch your breath.

Your mind was filled with nothing but him. The embarrassment you both experienced earlier seemed to vanish from your memory as if it never happened.

Suddenly he was on top of you, your breasts were now pressed directly against his chest. He placed wet hot kisses on your neck as his hands intertwined with yours above your head, holding them in place firmly. He nibbled and gave you love bites just as he entered you. He let out a groan as he started moving at a slow speed so you could get used to his size.

He whispered sweet nothings in your ear as your bodies finally joined together as one. Your bodies were so intertwined as he thrusts inside you again and again that neither of you could tell were one began and the other ended. He couldn't help but smirk as you moaned his name over and over.

You felt that familiar build up of pleasure inside your core and you could tell he was close too by the way his grunts and moans increased as did the speed of his trusts. Your legs clenched around his hips as both of you moaned and released. He moved inside you a few more times so you both could ride out your releases until they were no more and you were left panting. He pulled out of you and rolled over to where he lied beside you. Your eyes began to droop as a result to your used up stamina. The last thing you remember was Mikoto's muscles glistening with sweat as he wrapped an arm around you, and your body passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
